Fair Game
by jonashead
Summary: A dream turned to a fanfic... Please read and review...
1. The Picture

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own a thing!!!!!**

**(A/N): Well, this was not really a fanfic and there was no Connect 3 or Camp Rock in this story. It was a dream... I dreamed about this more than a month ago. I just thought that I wanted to share it. (Though I edited some parts of it.) Hope you like it. If you don't, blame my dream, not me... =P**

**THE PICTURE**

Finally, my brother's dream would come true. Just one more tournament and he would be an international tennis player. I was really happy for him.

Well, I was staring at him right now. He was preparing for a press con for the game. The tournament was not like a typical tournament that one game would happen for about an hour or two. This tournament would take place for three days and there would be three games but with only one opponent. The one to win at least two games would surely be qualified to an international tournament.

The press people started to arrive and the players were almost complete except for my brother's opponent. The organizer of the tournament said that my brother's opponent was someone special and great

(Well, they really should give my brother the best player that they have because my brother was better then the best) but they didn't mention his name (it's a surprise, they said).

The press conference would start any minute now but still, my brother's opponent was still not here. I kept staring on my watch.

Tick tock... tick tock... tick tock... One minute... Five... Ten... Fifteen minutes... What was taking them so long to start?

"Sorry for waiting. Our special participant just arrived and now, we can start," Mr. Brown, the organizer said.

Who was he by the way? How special was he that the press con couldn't start without him?

As if to answer my question, a boy, about a year older than me, passed by my side (by the way, I was in the main door of the hall so I could see everyone entering and exiting). Well, I couldn't see his face because he was wearing a cap and "bee" sunglasses (it's the one with big big lenses). I followed him with my eyes until he sat on the chair beside my brother (so, he was my brother's opponent). The moment he took his sit was the moment I saw his face (he finally removed his cap and the "bee" glasses). Seeing his face surprised me.

Shane Gray. An international tennis player, never been defeated and the champion of the most prominent tennis tournament in the western part of the world and he was about to be my brother's opponent. Wow! Aside from being a good player, he was also known for the products he endorsed. He was a model too (and he was super cute!).

The press con finally started. Well, like what I thought when I saw him, all the press' questions were for him leaving the others as background, and that includes my brother.

"Why did you join this tournament? You're already a star in this field and you don't need to be n this tournament," one reporter asked.

"Well, first, I'm not considering my self a star. I joined this tournament because my uncle, the organizer of this tournament, asked me this favor. Since the next international tournament that I'll join is five months from now, I think I can use this as a practice," he said.

So? What did that supposed to mean? That my brother was just some kind of practicing material? Maybe he was a star and good looking but I don't like his attitude.

Well, in my surprise, the press people noticed my brother and started asking him questions.

"So, Mr. Jason Davis, how do you feel that you'll gonna play with a star like Mr. Shane Gray? Does it make you nervous?" a young male reporter asked.

"Nervous? I always get nervous during my games but I don't let it take over me. I feel honored and excited that I'll play with him. Actually, Mr. Brown didn't tell me who my opponent will be. I just knew it the moment he sat in that chair. I just hope Mr. Gray won't be kind to me and be great like he always was in his international games," my brother said perfectly.

"I never been kind in any of my opponents," Shane said with a little laugh.

"Do you think this will be a hard game for you Mr. Gray?" a reporter said.

"There was never an easy game for me. I make an effort in every game and I treat this tournament like all the games in my life," he said almost serious but still smiling (well, he had deep nice eyes when he smiled).

"So, what can we expect in this tournament?" another reporter asked.

"Well, everyone in this tournament will do their best and it will surely be exciting. And the most exciting event? We'll discover new players to represent our country abroad. Isn't that right Miss in black?" he said staring in my direction.

I looked around me to search for that "Miss in black" but didn't saw anyone wearing black. Oops… I was wearing black. But there's no way he would notice me. I thought he was just mistaken but everyone in the room was staring at me. I looked at my brother, who was already staring at me with questioning eyes. I looked at him as if to send him an I-don't-know-what-was-happening message.

That awkward moment didn't last long. Thanks to Mr. Brown when he said that the press conference was over. Press people scattered, some leaving and some arranging their things. I searched for my brother and saw him talking to Shane. I sat on the nearest chair I saw and let those two talks. I just looked at them while they were talking.

After about forever, they were finally done. I was ready to leave but my brother went to Mr. Brown to talk about the tournament stuff so I sat again. I was staring at the floor when all of a sudden, there were feet before me. When I looked at the face of the owner of the feet, it was Mr. Attitude aka Shane.

"Hi," he said with a smile.

"You talking to me?" I said an eyebrow rose.

"Who else do you think?" he answered still smiling.

"What do you want?" I asked him with a don't-talk-to-me tone.

"I was talking to you," he said looking at me straight to the eyes.

"I know. Isn't it obvious?" I said. When would this guy get my message that I didn't want to talk to him?

"No. I was referring to you when I said Miss in black," he said as if telling a funny joke.

"What do you want?" I asked him again.

"Can we have some pictures?" he said more commanding than asking.

"What?" Ok. Didn't he know that that "Miss in black" event wasn't so nice and now, he wanted to have a picture?

"With your brother too. Jason is your brother, right?" he said.

"How and when did you know anything about us?" I asked suspiciously. Was he spying on us?

"I saw you at the entrance door. You caught my eyes. When I called you "Miss in black" I saw that you looked at Jason. I asked him about you right after the conference. I thought you're his girlfriend," he said laughing at his last sentence.

I couldn't believe him. This guy was so crazy. Didn't he know that my brother was his opponent?

He went away from me and by the time he went back, he was with my brother.

"Can we take the picture now?" he said, the smile couldn't be erased from his face.

He called one of the remaining presses to take the picture. He grabbed me by the hand, Mr. Attitude was on my right and my brother was on my left.

**(A/N): I know it's not one of the best stories. But please R&R....**


	2. The Deal

**(A/N): Sorry for the long update… I'd been busy in school. You know, college life is not so easy…**

**THE DEAL**

I was watching my brother's game against _the_ Shane Gray. It was the first day of the tournament. Unlike the other games, this game had the most number of audiences and there were many press people too. I knew that these people were cheering for Shane but it was still a good thing for my brother.

After about an hour, the game ended. My brother won against tennis star, good-looking Mr. Shane Gray. It was a great start. One more win, my brother would be closer to his dreams. I was really proud to call him my brother.

I was out of the court and waiting for my brother. I guess I was the only one happy about the result. I could hear some people say that Shane was just being kind that was why my brother won. Some believed that he just gave this game to my brother… Blah blah blah… Why couldn't these people accept that my brother was greater than him?

Once again, I was staring at the floor. Then, somebody grabbed me by the hand and he started running. It was Shane and some girls were chasing him, literally. I didn't know hat he was this famous. I couldn't do anything but to run with him because his hold in my hand was so tight.

I was breathless when we stopped running and so was he. We were on his car. About few seconds before those bunch of girls stop his car, we were already on the road.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him.

"What do you think? I'm driving," he said with a wide smile.

"Do you think I have time for your jokes? Stop the car. My brother is waiting for me," I said.

"I already told him that I'll give you a ride home," he said.

"No way!" OK. He had a cute smile and cute eyes and cute over-all but he's Mr. Attitude.

"Can you go out with me in a date?" he said almost serious.

"Ask my brother," I said with a frown.

"I already did that before running out of the locker room to escape those girls," he said in a kidding tone.

"You're impossible," I said in a whisper.

I dialed my brother's number but he didn't answer. I dialed it some more but still, he didn't answer. When I dialed it for the last time, it was already unattended.

"I guess, your brother wants us to enjoy this date that's why he doesn't answer your call," he said as if stating a discovery of the year.

"There's no way I'll enjoy this… whatever you call it," I said, not believing my own words. (Could you call this playing hard to get? Well… whatever…)

"Are you sure? I think you'll enjoy this date," he said so confident. "If you don't enjoy this, I will stay as far as 50 meters from you."

"And what if you win?" I asked looking at him.

"So you're thinking that I can win. Nice thinking coz I know I'll win. Well, I won't tell you unless you tell me that you enjoy this date," he said with some wicked smile that made me shiver. "So, is that a deal?"

Instead of answering him, I looked outside. I knew it. I didn't have a chance on winning against this guy.

"That's it. Silence means yes," he said.

--*--

It was after almost 30 minutes when we arrived at an amusement park. (OK. This was not my idea of dating him. I thought that we'd go to some classy restaurant or something like that. I really didn't understand this guy.) I was about to go out of the car but he stopped me. Then, he opened the door for me (maybe, he was not Mr. Attitude at all).

I let him lead the way. He kept on talking to me but I didn't respond until he, too, stayed silent. We'd been to many rides and I enjoyed it even if he was not talking to me anymore.

We went to the horror house. If you'd ask me, I really didn't want to go there coz I had a trauma when I was eight. So, why did I still go there? Uh, maybe I thought I was a grown up so I won't be afraid anymore. It was just what I thought but I was wrong.

We were already inside and he was ahead of me. I was freezing because of fear but I stayed behind. While I was walking, different thing popped in my head… monster… ghosts… vampires… Wait. Where was he?

"Shane," I called him in a low tone. "Shane, where are you?"

No one answered. OK. It was really freaking me out. I couldn't move anymore because of fear.

"Shane, where are you?" I called him again in a louder tone.

No answer.

"Shane, show up!" I knew I was already screaming but I didn't care. I was trying so hard not to cry. I thought I would faint.

Then, someone jumped before me. I didn't have a voice to scream so I just cried there, in Shane's front. When I saw his face, he was smiling but when he saw me cry, it was changed to a worried face.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I said screaming.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

I didn't hear his explanations because I started walking away from him. I wanted to be out of that stupid place. I didn't know how but I found the exit without feeling afraid to be alone in the darkness.

Once I was out, it was the only time I noticed that he was behind me.

"April, I'm sorry. I'm just kidding," he said but I walked away. I didn't even bother to look at him.

"What do I need to do so you can forgive me?" he asked in a desperate voice.

Well, I really didn't blame for what happened. It was not his fault that I was afraid in the dark but since he asked, I wouldn't let him down. I stopped walking and faced him.

"Get that white bear," I said pointing to the only white bear inside the machine box. **(A/N:** **I didn't know the name of that machine where you can get some stuffs using a clamp.)**

He went to the machine and tried his luck.

"This is not as easy like what I thought," he said after about ten minutes of trying.

He tried… and tried… and tried… and tried…

" You know what? You really don't need to do that," I said after his nth try within 30 minutes.

"No, I can do this," he said still not accepting defeat.

"You're already forgiven. You don't need to do that," I said.

"Uh, here you go," he said as he gave me the white bear. "See? I told you I could do it."

I smiled.

"Finally," he said, his eyes so bright.

"Finally what?" I asked.

"Finally, you smiled. It was your first smile since we met. I was trying hard to make you smile but only a white bear can make you smile. Next time we go out on a date, I won't forget to give you another white bear," he said smiling so bright.

I didn't reply to what he said. I turned and walked away still smiling.

"So, you'll stop talking again," he said walking beside me.

I didn't respond. He grabbed me by the hand (this guy was so fond of grabbing my hand) and led me to the Ferris wheel. (Uh, do you know that some people consider Ferris wheel as the most romantic ride especially when the sun was setting? Well, it was exactly what happened at that moment.)

"Can I ask you something?" he said once we're inside the Ferris wheel.

"You're already asking. Go on," I said looking outside.

"Why are you so cold on me?" he said in a sad tone.

"Am I?" I said playing innocent.

"Yeah. You don't want to be near me. You don't want to talk to me. You don't even look at me," he said seriously.

"I didn't mean to be cold on you. I… I just hat you every time you grab me by the hand. I hate you every time you do everything you want. I hate you when you don't ask me if I want to go with you or not," I said simply still not looking at him.

"In short, you hat me," he said in a sadder face.

"No, I don't hate you," I said looking directly to his eyes. "It's just that… you're a star and unreachable. I think your fans, especially girls, won't like seeing us together," I smiled with the last sentence.

"I don't care what others think about us. As long as I know what I feel, I won't let the words of others affect me. Do you know what I feel? I know it sounds cheesy but I guess, I fall for you at first sight. I like you," he said in the sincerest way.

What was I supposed to tell him? 'I like you too?' did I need to answer him right this moment?

The moment answered for me. The door opened. Our time in Ferris wheel just ended.

"It's almost time for dinner. I guess you're hungry," he said when we're walking with the crowd.

He led the way to his car. He opened the door for me before he went to his seat. After about ten minutes, we're already at the front of a classy Italian restaurant. He did what a gentleman should do. No one talked while we're eating.

"I guess I broke your curfew. I promised to your brother that you will be home by seven," he said half-worried, half-smiling.

We went to his car with another awkward silence. No one talked until we arrived at my house.

"Thanks for coming with me. I enjoyed the moments," he said when we're at the front of my house.

"I guess you won," I said smiling. I was hugging the white bear.

"What?" he said. It seemed that he already forgot.

"About the deal. I guess you won. I enjoyed it too," I admitted to him. "So, what will I do?"

Without any warning, he kissed me on the cheeks.

"That. It's my price for winning the deal," he said smiling.

I felt me cheeks turned red. I looked at my feet.

"Can you go out with me again tomorrow night?" he said.

"Uh, guess so," I replied still looking at my feet.

"Then, I'll pick you up at seven," he said before leaving.

I watched him drive away before I went inside of the house. My brother Jason was already asleep on the sofa. Instead of waking him up, I just covered him with a blanket.


	3. The Threat

**THE THREAT**

My brother's game was scheduled in the morning and I was watching them again. I was worried in my brother not because he was losing the game but because of his condition. Before we left the house, he didn't eat much breakfast. He was too silent on our way to the court and he was in deep thought.

The game ended. Like what I was expecting because of his condition, he lose. I went to his side not thinking the words of other people about how lousy my brother's game was. I waited for him outside the locker room and after about five minutes, he went out. I got his rocket from his hand like always.

"Are you sick?" I asked him, we're already on our way to the street.

"No, what made you think so?" Jason said.

"If you're not sick, then, why are you acting so weird? What's bothering you? Is there anything you're not telling me?" If there's something wrong my brother was not good at, that was lying to me.

"I can't beat him," he said not looking at me.

"What are you talking about? You can beat him. You're a better player than him. And you know what? You will be the first to beat him and it will earn you stardom to international games, " I said, we're already on the cab.

"No, you don't understand. I can't win against him," he said.

"And why not?" I really couldn't understand his point.

"his parents talked to me last night. I'll lose or you'll be out of school. His family has a big influence on your school," he said. I was beginning to understand. They were threatening my brother.

"They're threatening you? That's unfair," I said so loud, the driver looked at me.

"I know. Well, I understand them. Shane is an international player and they don't want someone like me to destroy his clean records. It's unfair but I don't have a choice," he said, trying to make me understand.

"Well, I don't understand them. And well, you have a choice. You can win. I don't care if I'll be out of that school, there are lot of other schools out there," I said looking at him.

"No. You'll stay in that school. You'll graduate in that school," he said and with his tone, I knew that he was ending the conversation.

We arrived at our house without anyone talking.

"Jason, there's some thing I want to tell you. If you don't play this game fair, you'll lose me," I said before going to my room. I didn't mean to threaten my brother but there was no other way. He could win the tournament, I knew that, but if he kept on thinking about me, he would surely lose. I didn't want that to happen.

--*--

I was so upset that I forgot the time. It was almost dark outside and I forgot to eat my lunch. Jason didn't talk to me after my threat.

"April, Shane is here to pick you up," Jason said outside my room.

I almost forgot about the date. Well, I didn't want to see him but I needed to talk to him about something important.

I changed my clothes and prepared my self before going out of my room. My brother was in the living room talking and laughing with Shane.

"I think my sister is ready," Jason said when he saw me on the stairs,

"Well, I think we need to go," Shane said as he stood up.

"Take care of my sister," Jason said before going near me. "He didn't know anything," he whispered to me.

"Not yet but I'll let him know," I whispered back.

"Don't tell him," he whispered, commanding.

"I will," I said before leaving him. There was no way he can stop me from telling Shane how unfair his family was.

--*--

We were already eating in a classy restaurant. No one was talking. Well, Shane did all the talking but I was not responding so he shut up.

"What's wrong? Why are you cold on me again? I thought we're OK after last night," he said, worried.

"I thought we're OK too. But after your game with my brother, what happened last night don't matter," I said coldly.

"You're not talking to me because I won against you're lousy brother?" he said not believing.

"Don't call my brother lousy coz he's not. He should have won if only your parents didn't threatened him," I said keeping my voice from rising.

"My parents what?" he said shocked.

"They threatened Jason. If he destroys your clean record, I'll lose my scholarship. That's what thy said," I explained.

"They can't do that," he said, still shocked.

"Yes, they can. In fact, they just did," I said in a sarcastic voice. I stood up and left him. I was already out of the restaurant when he grabbed me by the hand.

"Wait a sec. We need to talk," he said.

"I don't have anything to tell you," I said grabbing my hand from him. "Let me go."

"I won't. not until you let me talk to you," he said, his face serious.

"OK. Talk. I'm listening," I said not looking at him.

"I know that my parents can do that. They did that once when I was still playing for my school. When I discovered that, I told them to stop and they did. I didn't know that they'll do it again. God knows how much I want to play fair games," he explained.

"Then prove it," I said challenging him.

"How?" he said not letting go of my hand.

"Talk to your parents. Talk to my brother," I said.

I heard someone scream Shane's name. Then, some bunch of girls ran towards him pushing me away. Shane tried to reach me but I walked away.

--*--

"She's not here… Yes… I'll let you know if she contacts me… Yes… Good luck to your game. Bye," I heard Mitchie, my BFF, said over the phone. She was talking to my brother.

After I left Shane, I went to Mitchie's house to spend the night. It was almost midnight when Jason called to look for me.

"He believed me. I can't believe you made me lie to your brother," Mitchie said.

"I'm sorry and thanks," I said smiling.

"Whatever the reason of your fight, fix it as soon as possible," she said. I didn't told her the details of our fight because I didn't want some other people to be involved in the issue.

"I promise," I said.

"Ok. I'm going to sleep. Make yourself comfortable. Good night," she said before she left me in the guest room.

Tomorrow would be the last game. My brother should win it or else, he couldn't have his dreams… our dreams…


	4. The Prize

**THE PRIZE**

"Do you have any info about her?" I heard Shane asked my brother. I was outside the locker room and was listening to their conversation. It was the day of the game and the game would start in less than fifteen minutes.

"I called all of her friends but they didn't know where she is," my bother said in a tired voice. I felt guilt for what I did but this was the only way to keep him from fighting for his dream.

"This is all my fault," Shane said.

"No, it's not. I have a part in this too," Jason said.

"Well, it's not the time to blame ourselves. Let's just do what she wants. Let's play fair for her," I heard Shane said before I left with a smile on my face.

--*--

I was watching the game of my brother and Shane from afar. The game was close. Whoever win the game, I would be happy for him. At least they play fair. If my brother loses, at least he tried.

They had a tie score. It was the last serve. Whoever got the point would win. Shane served. Jason hit it. Shane hit it back. There was some exchange of the ball. Then, Shane missed it. My brother won. My brother actually won!

The game was over and some reporters surrounded my brother. I walked to the court. I went to my brother's side and hugged him tight. His eyes were so bright and he was really happy. He looked at me and then to Shane as if to tell me that I should go and talk to him. I did what he wanted me to do. I went to Shane.

"Is my brother great or you're just being kind to him?" I asked Shane and when he saw me, he smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"I thought I'll never see you again," he was looking at me in the eyes. "Where have you been?"

"It's not important. What's important now is that you play fair," I said smiling. We were in the middle of the court.

"What made you think that I played fair? Because your brother won?" he said sadly.

"No, because I heard you talking in the locker room before the game," I said. I felt sad for him. It was his first lose and I knew it was hard for him.

"You're eavesdropping on us?" he said now smiling. He was good in coping up.

"Well, just a little," I smiled back.

He shook his head as if to say I was bad for eavesdropping.

"C'mon. I'm not that bad… Well, you played great. You played fair and I love you for that," I said matter-of-factly.

"What did you said?" he said happy and shocked at the same time.

"What did I said?" I asked back. I couldn't understand what he was talking about.

"You said you love me," he said smiling from ear to ear.

"No, I didn't," I denied.

"Yes, you did," he insisted.

"No, I didn't'" I said again.

"Yes you did," he replied.

"Then, I didn't mean it," I said smiling to myself.

"I thought…" he said, his face saddened. "Well, my feelings for you didn't change. I still like you," he said looking at his feet.

I smiled widely.

"Then," I said looking at his hair. "I like you too."

He raised his head and looked at me intently in the eyes. He was half-smiling, half-wondering.

"You mean it?" he said as the rain started pouring.

"Of course," I said smiling.

He screamed at the top of his lungs and ran around me like crazy. I was laughing at him so hard.

"I love you so much," he said hugging me and I hugged him back.

We hugged I\each other under the rain…

**THE END**

**(A/N): hope you like it… Please review…=P**


End file.
